


La Musica

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Musicians
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria ist Mitglied in der Band "Brotherly Hell". Ihre Eltern würden es allerdings lieber sehen, wenn ihre Tochter einen anderen Berufswunsch hätte, als mit ihrer Band die professionelle Laufbahn einzuschlagen. Doch Aria lässt sich nicht in ihre Pläne hereinreden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Musica

Aria versuchte, sich so leise wie möglich aus der Wohnung zu schleichen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Eltern sie dabei erwischten, wie sie auf Zehenspitzen am Wohnzimmer vorbeitappste. Eigentlich war sie dazu verdonnert worden, das Wochenende in ihrem Zimmer zu verbringen, um für die Französischarbeit am Montag zu lernen – aber sie war verdammte 16 Jahre alt, da musste man nicht mehr auf alles hören, was einem gesagt wurde!  
Theoretisch hatten ihre Eltern ihr auch verboten, wieder zum alten Fabrikgelände zu gehen, aber die Versuchung war einfach zu stark. Wer hätte sich an einem bewölkten Samstagnachmittag schon dafür entschieden, in der stillen Wohnung zu hocken und Vokabeln und Grammatikregeln zu pauken, wenn ein paar Kilometer weiter die verlockende Aussicht auf Unterhaltung und Spaß wartete. Aria ganz sicher nicht.  
Nebenbei bemerkt hieß sie natürlich nicht wirklich Aria. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr den wenig attraktiven Namen Amelia verpasst, den sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Amelia. Wer hieß bitte heutzutage noch Amelia?! Daher war sie ziemlich froh gewesen, als vor zwei Jahren ihre beste Freundin auf die Idee gekommen war, sie Aria zu nennen. Aria, italienisch für Arie – oder auch ganz einfach „das Lied“. Selbst einige Lehrer hatten es sich inzwischen angewöhnt, sie so anzusprechen, da sie einfach irgendwann aufgehört hatte auf „Amelia“ zu reagieren.

So wenig Lärm verursachend wie möglich stieg sie in ihre Schuhe, nahm ihre Jacke vom Bügel an der Garderobe und öffnete dann die Wohnungstür, die leider Gottes ein wenig quietschte. Gerade, als sie hinaus schlüpfte, ging hinter ihr die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf.  
„Amelia, wo willst du hin?“, hörte sie noch die Stimme ihrer Mutter, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ und die Treppe hinunter hastete. „Amelia, wo willst du hin?“, „Amelia, hast du schon gelernt?“, „Amelia, räum auf“, „Amelia, geh ins Bett“, Amelia hier, Amelia da. So ging das den ganzen Tag. Amelia am Arsch!  
Früher war sie vielleicht das liebe, brave kleine Mädchen gewesen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Sie war Aria und sie wollte behandelt werden wie ein erwachsener Mensch und nicht wie ein Schoßhündchen. „Amelia my ass“, murmelt sie vor sich hin, während sie, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hinunter rannte und unten aus der Haustür stolperte. Geschafft. Wahrscheinlich war ihre Mutter nicht angemessen gekleidet genug gewesen, um ihr hinterherlaufen zu können.  
Aria schnaubte und schloss ihr Fahrrad ab, das sie gestern an die nächstbeste Straßenlaterne gekettet hatte. Die Anderen würden wahrscheinlich schon warten und sie gleich mit mitleidigen Blicken strafen. Gott verdammt, noch zwei Jahre, dann konnte sie endlich ausziehen und sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Sie wollte endlich ihren dummen Abschluss, um auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf das ewige Generve ihrer Eltern. Vorallem bezüglich ihres Berufswunsches. Ja, sie war Mitglied in einer Band, die in einem alten Fabrikgebäude probte und es trotzdem auf einen Plattenvertrag abgesehen hatte, was war so schlimm daran? Sie dachte realistisch, sie wusste wo die Grenzen lagen und sie hatte verdammt noch mal unglaublich viel Spaß daran, Musik zu machen.  
Sie schwang sich in den Sattel ihres Drahtesels und trat in die Pedale. Freiheit, hier kam sie!

Zwanzig Minuten später stellte sie ihr Fahrrad vor dem alten Gebäude ab, das aus bröckeligem Beton, ein wenig Stahl und viel – kaputtem – Glas bestand, und schob die schwere Tür auf. Kaum war sie einen Spalt geöffnet, schallten schon diverse Geräusche heraus, die man nur mit viel Fantasie einigen Musikinstrumenten zuordnen konnte. Aria grinste leicht. Also hatten die anderen schonmal alleine angefangen und probten gerade einzeln ihre Parts. Die Tonmischung war immer wieder lustig.  
Eilig lief sie zu ihren Freunden hinüber und durchquerte dabei die leere Lagerhalle, deren Akustik erstaunlich gut war. Vince war der erste, der sie bemerkte. „Ach, die verlorene Tochter kehrt heim“, sagte er, während er seinen Bass abstellte. „Hallo Papa“, grinste Aria. Vince war der Älteste in ihrer Band – die sich übrigens ganz kreativ als Brotherly Hell nannte – und somit zum Band-Papa gemacht worden.  
Nun bemerkten auch die Anderen Arias Anwesenheit und nach und nach kehrte Stille ein. Nala – deren eigentlicher Name Natalia war – die bis eben noch hinter ihrem Keyboard gestanden hatte kam nun auf Aria zugestürmt und warf sich in die Arme ihrer Freundin. „Hey, haben sie dich gehen lassen?“, fragte sie eifrig, doch Aria musste die Dunkelhaarige durch ein Kopfschütteln enttäuschen. „Nein, ich hab mich weggeschlichen und wurde sogar erwischt. Also bin ich eher geflüchtet, sagen wir es so“  
Nathan, Nalas Zwillingsbruder, der gerade noch seine E-Gitarre an die Wand gelehnt hatte, kam lachen zu ihnen hinüber. „Brauchst du Obdach für heute Nacht oder glaubst du, dass sie dich am Leben lassen werden, wenn du zurück kommst?“ Aria lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwann muss ich mich ihnen ja sowieso stellen“ Es klang, als wäre sie eine Schwerverbrecherin, die sich überlegte, ob sie freiwillig zur Polizei ging, oder weiterhin in ihrem Versteck ausharren würde. „Vielleicht sollte ich ein für alle Mal klar stellen, dass sie mich nicht zwingen können, aufzuhören zu singen.“  
„Sehr richtig“, stimmte Tony, der als Schlagzeuger ihre Brotherly Hell komplettierte, zu und nahm Aria in den Arm. „Irgendwann müssen sie es doch begreifen, oder?“ Sie seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Spätestens wenn ich ausziehe... Aber das erlauben sie mir niemals. Also muss ich wohl oder übel noch zwei Jahre warten“  
Nathan klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Du weißt, du bist bei uns jederzeit willkommen“, bot er ihr an. Die Geschwister wohnten schon seit fast einem halben Jahr alleine in einer WG – und hatten dafür schon oft schräge Blicke kassiert. Zwillingsgeschwister, einträchtig in einer Wohnung? Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten? Aber Aria und der Rest der Band wussten die Wohnung der Zwillinge zu schätzen. Man war ungestört, keine nervigen Eltern oder sonstige Verwandten beziehungsweise Geschwister.  
Trotzdem hatte Aria das Gefühl, dieses Gespräch schon mindestens dreihundert Mal geführt zu haben. Und es führte ja trotzdem zu nichts. Ihre Eltern würden sich weiterhin quer stellen und irgendwann würde es laut knallen. Das war alles, worauf sie noch wartete. Dann könnte sie vielleicht einfach berechtigt abhauen, bei Nathan und Nala unterkommen und ihre Eltern würden sie nicht mehr belästigen. Aber als Einzelkind standen die Chancen da schlecht – sie hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Okay, Leute, genug mit dem niederschmetternden Gelaber, lasst uns proben!“, sagte sie schließlich, piekste Nala in die Seite und begab sich zur Mitte des Raumes, wo ihre Freunde die Instrumente bereits halbwegs arrangiert hatten – wer es noch nicht getan hatte, schleppte das betreffende Teil nun zu seinem Bestimmungsort.  
Vince hob seinen Bass wieder auf und grinste Aria an. „Womit fangen wir an?“ „Hmm, wie wäre es mit...“, sie überlegte einen Moment, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „My Mind? Das könnte ich jetzt gebrauchen“ Von hinter ihr ertönte ein Schnauben, das sich eindeutig Tony zuordnen ließ. „Woher wusste ich das nur?“, fragte er und Aria lachte. „Weil wir uns schon seit... lass mich rechnen... bald fünf Jahren kennen?“  
„Genug geqautscht, let's rock!“, kam es von Nathan und Aria stimmte zu, indem sie testweise auf das Mikrofon klopfte. „Let's rock“, wiederholte sie.

Spät am Abend beendeten sie ihre Probe und Aria verfiel fast augenblicklich in Panik, da es bereits dunkel war, und sie noch den ganzen Weg nach Hause fahren musste. Daraufhin bot Vince ihr an, sie im Auto mitzunehmen und ihr Fahrrad irgendwie auf die Rückbank zu quetschen. Aria nahm dankend an und saß daher schon einige Minuten später – nachdem sie sich mit Umarmungen von Nala, Nathan und Tony verabschiedet hatte – auf dem Beifahrersitz von Vince' ein wenig klapprigem, dafür aber sehr kultigem Golf.  
Während er den Wagen aus der ein wenig versteckten Einfahrt des Fabrikgeländes manövrierte, schien ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen. „Oh, ganz nebenbei, ich wollte es den Anderen noch nicht verraten, falls es doch nichts wird... Aber so wie es aussieht, haben wir die Chance auf einen Vertrag“ „Was?!“ Aria fiel aus allen Wolken – beziehungsweise hatte sie eher das Gefühl, plötzlich mitten drin zu schweben. „Noch mal, bitte...“  
Vince grinste. „Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Ich habe mal wieder ein paar Demotapes verschickt und jetzt kam eine interessierte Mail von einem Label.“ „Ernsthaft?“ Aria hatte das Gefühl, gleich platzen zu müssen vor Glück. Wenn das funktionierte, konnte sie damit ihren Eltern den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Damit konnte sie ihnen zeigen, dass es sich doch auszahlte, was sie in der alten Lagerhalle fabrizierten. „Flipp nicht gleich aus“, bat Vince sie. „Wie gesagt, es ist noch nicht sicher...“ „Schon in Ordnung... Aber die Hoffnung besteht“, freute sich Aria und Vince nickte. Efreut lehnte sich Aria zurück. Na das waren doch mal wirklich gute Neuigkeiten. Jetzt blieb nur Abwarten, Teetrinken und Hoffen, dass das Label nicht im letzten Moment doch wieder das Interesse verlor.  
Die Fahrt dauerte nicht lange und viel zu schnell waren sie in Arias Straße angekommen. Seufzend löste sie den Gurt, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus. Vince folgte ihr, um ihr dabei zu helfen, ihr Fahrrad von der Rückbank zu zerren. „Bis Dienstag“, sagte er schließlich, als sie es geschafft hatten. „Wenn ich es schaffe“, seufzte Aria und der Blonde lachte. „Hoffen wir's. Ich ruf dich an, wenn es was Neues gibt“ Sie grinste, hob den Daumen und schob dann ihr Fahrrad davon, um es heute wirklich in den Keller zu bringen.

Kaum hatte sie die Stufen hinter sich gebracht, war Aria klar, dass das Donnerwetter noch größer ausfallen würde, als sie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Ihre Mutter stand bereits mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür – wahrscheinlich hatte sie das Auto gehört – und hatte die Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass alles Blut aus ihnen gewichen war und sie fast weiß wirkten. „Rein. Sofort“, sagte sie und machte gerade so viel Platz, dass Aria sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung quetschen konnte. Autsch. Das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen...  
Ihre Mutter schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich. „Ins Wohnzimmer“, sagte sie knapp. Oh oh... Das bedeutete, dass ihr Vater mit ihr reden wollte und das verhieß eindeutig nichts Gutes. Schicksalsergeben trotte Aria – ohne sich Schuhe oder Jacke auszuziehen, wohlgemerkt – ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Ihr Vater saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und studierte mit ganz offensichtlich gespieltem Interesse die Cornflakeswerbung im Fernsehen.  
„Hallo Amelia“, sagte er. „Schön, dass du auch mal wieder nach Hause kommst“ Noch war er ruhig. Noch... Trotzdem konnte Aria die patzige Antwort nicht zurückhalten. „Ja, freut mich auch total“, gab sie sarkastisch zurück. „Amelia!“ Ihre Mutter stand schon wieder in der Tür. Hatte die Frau nichts zu tun? Keine Spülmaschine auszuräumen oder so? Ach, sie vergaß, dass war ja „Amelias Aufgabe“. Schleimscheißer.  
„Was denn?!“, fauchte Aria. „Ist doch so! Man freut sich nicht mal mehr drauf, nach Hause zu kommen, weil hier ja nur zwei nervtötende alte Leute auf einen warten, die immer etwas auszusetzen haben!“ „Ich verbitte mir diese Ausdrücke und Beleidigungen“, sagte ihr Vater und wandte ihr nun das Gesicht zu. „Wie wäre es dann, wenn ihr mich auch mal wie jemanden behandelt, der euch nicht mit solchen Wörtern betiteln muss, damit ihm zugehört wird?“, schrie Aria, stand auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Sollten sie doch machen, was sie wollten.

==***==

 

„Hey, alles in Ordnung bei euch? Deine Mutter hat wortlos wieder aufgelegt, als ich ihr gesagt hab, dass ich dich sprechen will“  
Nala krank aufrichtig besorgt und Aria konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Nathan im Hintergrund versuchte, dem Gespräch zu folgen. Momentan saß sie mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihrem Bett, hatte ihr Handy ans Ohr gedrückt und brach mit der anderen Hand ein Stück von einer Schokoladentafel ab. „Mhm, wirklich? Das hat sie ja noch nie gemacht, egal wie angepisst sie wegen Brotherly Hell war...“, murmelte sie und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Aber ja, alles in Ordnung... Ich hab theoretisch für mindestens zwei Wochen Hausarrest“, sie ahmte die Stimme ihres Vaters nach, „aber für die Schule muss ich ja raus und dann werd ich Dienstag am besten gar nicht erst nach Hause gehen sondern direkt zur Fabrik fahren“  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine so gute Idee ist?“, fragte Nathan. Offenbar hatte Nala die Freisprechfunktion aktiviert, damit ihr Bruder nicht umständlich versuchen musste, herauszufiltern, was Aria gesagt hatte. „Keine Ahnung“, meinte sie ehrlich. „Aber ich hab auch keine Lust die Probe zu verpassen, nur weil ich zwei engstirnige Idioten als Eltern habe“ „Ria, niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen“, sagte Nathan und Aria musste automatisch über die Verniedlichungsform ihres Spitznamens grinsen. Nathan hatte auch wirklich nichts besseres zu tun...  
„Mal sehen“, gab sie nach. „Ich wollte sowieso noch mal mit Vince telefonieren, mal sehen, was er dazu sagt“ Obwohl sie theoretisch niemanden hatten, der sie „anführte“, war Vince doch als Band-Papa der Ansprechpartner für alles Mögliche und managte auch so ziemlich alles, was mit organisatorischen Dingen zu tun hatte. „Ohoho~, Vince, ja?“, ließ sich Nala vernehmen. „Halt die Klappe“, schnaubte Aria. Sie hatte die Unterstellung und Anspielung in Nalas Stimme sehr wohl gehört. Als würde sie jemals etwas mit Vince anfangen. Er würde in einigen Monaten zwanzig werden und sowieso sah Aria in ihm nichts weiter als einen großen Bruder – oder eben ihren „Band-Papa“ „Junge Liebe“, trällerte Nala am anderen Ende der Leitung und Aria musste gegen ihren Willen lachen. Nala konnte manchmal wirklich idiotisch sein.  
„Macht's gut, ihr Verrückten“, verabschiedete Aria sich. „Ich muss gleich noch die Fenster putzen“ „Uhh, du Arme... Viel Erfolg!“, wünschte Nala. „Fall nicht raus“, kam es von Nathan und Aria grinste. „Ich versuch's... Bis spätestens Dienstag. Ich rufe sicher noch mal an, wenn ich das Telefon kidnappen kann“ Sie legte auf und erhob sich von ihrem Bett. Auf zu ihrer letzten Aufgabe für den Sonntagabend.

Mit all dem Ärger, den sie am Hals hatte, sowie den Aufgaben, die ihr ihre Eltern aufbrummten – zusätzlich zu Hausaufgaben und Lernerei, natürlich – vergaß Aria komplett, dass sie Vince noch einmal hatte anrufen wollen und wäre am Dienstag nach der Schule sogar beinahe nach Hause gefahren, wenn nicht plötzlich ihr Handy geklingelt hätte. Ein wenig überrascht holte sie es aus ihrer Hosentasche. Vince... Hatte Nathan ihm gesagt, dass sie es wahrscheinlich heute nicht zur Probe schaffen würde, oder wieso rief er sie an?  
Sie nahm das Gespräch an. „Hey Vince“, meldete sie sich, während sie vom Schuleingang aus zur Bushaltestellte lief. Anstatt einer Begrüßung brüllte er ihr allerdings ein „WIR HABEN DEN VERTRAG“ ins Ohr, woraufhin Aria prompt das Handy von ihrem Ohr wegzog. Sie verzog das Gesicht, weil Vince ihr beinahe das Trommelfell zerfetzt hätte, dann wurde ihr die Tragweite seiner Worte bewusst. Im Trubel der letzten beiden Tage hatte sie den Hoffnungsschimmer, den ihr der ausstehende Vertrag mit der Plattenfirma bot, fast vergessen.   
Schnell hielt sie sich das Handy wieder ans Ohr. „Wirklich?“, quietschte sie. Vince am anderen Ende schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und lachte. „Ja, wirklich“ „Wirklich wirklich?“ „Wirklich wirklich“ „Wirklich wirklich wirklich...?“ „JA, VERDAMMT!“ „YES!“, schrie Aria und machte einen Luftsprung, der eine ältere Frau, die gerade ihren Hund ausführte, fast zu Tode erschreckte. „Wo bist du gerade?“, fragte Vince sie. „Noch an meiner Schule, ich wollte jetzt eigentlich auf den Bus-“ „Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck, ich komm dich abholen und dann fahren wir zu Nathan und Nala“ „Was ist mit Tony?“, fragte Aria, während sie von einem Bein aufs andere hüpfte und zweifelnde Blicke von vorbeigehenden Passanten einstecken musste. „Kannst du ihn anrufen und ihm sagen, dass er zu den Ns fahren soll?“ „Klar“ Aria grinste über die Verwendung der Buchstabenkürzel. Von Zeit zu Zeit nannten sie Nathan und Nala nur „die Ns“, einfach spaßeshalber – obwohl Nathan immer so tat, als würde er nicht damit einverstanden sein.  
Sie legte auf und wählte dann mit zitternden Fingern Tonys Nummer. Es klingelte dreimal, dann meldete sich eine irritierte Stimme. „Aria? Was w-“ „Komm zu Nala und Nathan! Alles weitere erklären wir dir später!“, sagte Aria eilig. „Hä? Wieso das denn?“ „Tu es einfach!“ „Okay, okay... was ist passiert?“ „Erfährst du gleich, also mach dich auf die Socken“ Grinsen schob sie ihr Handy zurück in die Tasche und hibbelte dann weiter auf den Zehenspitzen herum, sah sich suchend nach Vince' Golf um, der gleich mit quietschenden Reifen um die Ecke schießen musste...

Nun, quietschende Reifen waren es nicht gerade, aber Vince lag ganz sicher über dem Tempolimit, als er in die Straße einbog. Er hielt direkt vor der Bushaltestelle, Aria riss die Tür auf und warf sich schon fast auf den Beifahrersitz. „Wirklich wirklich wirklich wirklich?“, fragte sie, während Vince schon wieder aufs Gas drückte. „Halt die Klappe und freu dich lieber“, grinste er. „Tu ich“, bestätigte Aria, während sie auf ihrem Sitz herumhopste wie ein lebendiger Flummi, dem man Drogen verabreicht hatte.  
Die Fahrt zu Nathans und Nalas Wohnung dauerte nicht lange und schon wenige Minuten später klingelten Vince und Aria Sturm bei den Zwillingen. Kurz darauf ertönte der Türsummer und im dritten Stock wartete eine etwas irritierte Nala. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?“ „Gleich“, japste Aria, die vom Treppensteigen außer Atem war und Nala umarmte. „Ist Tony schon da?“ „Nein, aber so wie du klingst muss er gleich kommen“, grinste Nathan, der hinter Nala aufgetaucht war, um nachzusehen, wer da um die Mittagszeit bei ihnen einfiel. „Kommt rein“, sagte er im selben Moment, wie Nala „Was ist passiert?“ fragte.  
„Gute Neuigkeiten“, frohlockte Vince. „Aber erst, wenn Tony kommt.“  
„Ihr seid ein Paar!“, freute sich Nala und Nathan hieb seiner Schwester auf den Hinterkopf, während Aria sich selbst die Hand gegen die Stirn klatschte. Das war typisch Nala. „Rationales Denken, Nala“, ermahnte sie sie, während Vince verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin- und herblickte. „Wie jetzt?“ „Nicht so wichtig“, winkte Nathan ab. „Nala macht nur gern dumme Scherze...“ „Nein, ich finde sie würden wirklich gu-“, setzte Nala an, wurde jedoch von der Türklingel unterbrochen, die erneut ertönte.  
„Tony!“, quiekte Nala und drückte augenblicklich auf den Türöffner. Vince und Nathan rollten zeitgleich mit den Augen, was Aria zum Lachen reizte. Dann jedoch wurde sie still, das Schritte im Treppenhaus ertönten und einen Moment später Tonys Haarschopf auftauchte, gefolgt vom Rest seines Körpers. Einen Moment später stand er vor ihnen und blitzte sie an. „Also, was ist so wichtig, dass ihr mich von meiner Pizza wegholen musstet?“, fragte er.  
„Komm rein und ich erkläre es dir“, sagte Vince und Tony folgte dem Vorschlag seufzend. Kaum hatten sie sich schließlich alle im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen, ruhten alle Blicke auf Vince – selbst Arias, und sie wusste ja schon von der freudigen Nachricht. Sie konnte sehen, wie Vince tief durchatmete, bevor er die Luft wieder ausstieß und dann herausplatzte.  
„Wir haben einen Plattenvertrag!“  
Sofort gingen etwaige andere Reaktionen in einem Freudengeheul von Nala unter, das erst endete, als Nathan ihr den Mund zuhielt. „Wirklich?“, fragte Tony und Vince lachte. „Das hat Aria mich heute bestimmt schon zehn Mal gefragt und die Antwort ist und bleibt ja“ „Sie wusste davon?“, quietschte Nala und Aria verdrehte die Augen. „Irgendwie muss man sie ja aufmuntern“, grinste Vince.

„Zurück zum Thema“, fuhr er dann fort. „Die Typen wollen sich übermorgen mit uns treffen und wenn alles glatt geht, sind wir im Herbst Berufsmusiker“ „Verdammte scheiße, wie geil ist das denn bitte?“, fragte Nathan.   
Aria lächelte und lehnte sich zurück. Das war es, wovon sie in den vergangenen Jahren geträumt hatte und was jetzt endlich Realität werden würde. Sie würde ihren Eltern beweisen können, dass sie zu etwas gut war. Sie würde Musik machen können, und das beruflich. Und – das war die Hauptsache – sie würde mit ihren besten Freunden zusammenarbeiten können, die für sie schon lange zu ihrer Familie geworden waren.   
Man musste nur hartnäckig bleiben, dann zeigte einem das Leben doch immer wieder seine guten Seiten.


End file.
